


Where You Even Listening To Me?

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I reject your cannon and substitute my own, Omorashi, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Tony has Peter accompany him to a charity event but gets so caught up in his business-forward persona that he might accidentally stop paying attention to his kid... Oops?





	Where You Even Listening To Me?

Peter had been doing his actual internship with Mr. Stark for several months now.  Not a lot, just a few lab days here and there, a few that had turned into movie nights, and sometimes they would meet up with Aunt May for dinner so that she could, as she put it,  'stay in the loop'.   He had even spent a couple of weekends at the Tower when they had an especially challenging project to work on.

 

At some point, Tony had decided that Peter needed to join him at an event, his argument being that Peter was his first and only _personal_ intern.   Word was starting to get out and people had questions.  They wanted to meet this genius child who had managed to gain the attention of the one Tony Stark.  So when Pepper insisted that Tony needed to go to this local charity event he decided it was the perfect opportunity to show off his brilliant mentee. 

 

Peter had tried everything to get out of it but Tony had managed to have a solution to every single attempt because _of course, he did._ That is how Peter found himself with Tony in a shop getting fitted for a suit that he was pretty sure cost more than the rent of his and his Aunt May's small apartment.  "It's necessary, Kid.  Look at me.  Do I look like a guy who allows his _favorite_ intern to dress in anything less than the best for his first charity event?"

 

"I'm your only intern, Mr. Stark,"  Peter said dryly but Tony wasn't having it.  He just smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair before going back to whatever it was he was doing on his phone.   

 

The night of the event came quickly.  Too quickly for Peter's liking.   Charity Events were Tony's thing. Events, in general, were Tony's thing. He just had a way of carrying himself that demanded attention and respect and even with Peter in tow, tonight was no different.  Peter, unlike Tony, did not have a super confident, business-like Persona. This being the case he was nervous.  He had run about a hundred different scenarios of how he could possibly embarrass Mr. Stark through his head before they had even managed to get out of the car.  By the time they were walking into the elaborate entrance of the elegant ballroom being used to host the event, Peter was already calculating how he was going to manage to avoid all said scenarios and walk out of the event still as Mr. Starks intern. 

 

Tony seemed to realize his protege's nervousness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before leaning in and speaking to him calmly.  "You're just going to stay with me the whole time.  I don't want you wandering off, just let me know if you need anything.  You've got this, Kiddo."  Peter just nodded in response.  Trying to look more confident than he was feeling as his mentor beamed at him like he was the greatest thing in the world.  

 

Everything seemed to be going okay.  AS soon as they walked in Tony had grabbed a glass of champagne and Peter had been handed a glass bottle of Coke. The drink served as a good distraction, something to keep his hands busy as he was eagerly introduced to several people over the course of the next couple of hours.   One bottle had quickly become two and soon after a third was placed in his hands, though this one he didn't drink quite as quickly as the first two.  He could already feel his bladder starting to fill.  He wanted to say something but Tony was still talking to a small group of people, a fake grin plastered across his face, a fake laugh escaping his lips.  Peter, just sighed and resigned himself to his discomfort for just a little while longer.  He could wait.

 

As soon as the group disbanded Peter nudged Tony to gain his attention.  The man leaned in just enough to be able to hear Peter speak.  "Can we go find a bathroom, Mr. Stark?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.  After all, he wasn't _desperate_ but he definitely wanted to find that bathroom soon.  However, before his request had even finished escaping his lips, another group of people were heading right for them,  Tony raising his hand in greeting.  

 

"Yeah, Yeah, We'll go in just a minute Kiddo."  The man told him quickly, before reaching his hand out to the newest group of gawkers.   Peter smiled through the introductions answering the few questions that were directed at him before happily allowing his mentor to fully take over the conversation.  He really, _really_ hoped that this wouldn't take too long.   However, luck was rarely on his side and the meaningless chatter and less-than funny jokes continued for well over forty-five minutes before Tony casually ended the conversation and started heading towards the other side of the room, _away_ from the hall were Peter was _pretty sure_ the bathroom was.  

 

Peter took this opportunity to remind his mentor of his request.  "Mr. Stark?"  Peter asked as he lengthened his stride to keep up.  "I need to go to the bathroom." but Tony either didn't hear him or just didn't acknowledge him since Peter had basically told him the same thing less than an hour ago.  Instead, he walked up to a table full of what must have been a collection of notable people that Tony knew, however, Peter couldn't place a name to even one of the faces.  Again he managed to smile through the introductions and high praise but after another thirty or so minutes had passed, his bladder was screaming causing his concentration to dwindle.  Eventually, he then found himself ever so slightly wandering away from the table, maybe, just maybe Tony would take the hint and let him go.  

 

Before he could get too far, Tony reached over and grabbed his arm gently tugging him back to where he was standing before excusing himself from his current conversation and turning to face Peter.  "Where are you going?  I told you, you stay by my side.  All times.  Not just when it suits you.  Capisce?"

 

Peter's face was starting to heat up.  Now, not only was he desperate to pee but he was being chastised like a child in front of a room full of adults.  "Mr. Stark, I was just going to go to the bathroom.  I'll come right back.  _I Promise_."  he told the man trying his best not to start squirming on the spot.  He needed to keep at least _some_ of his dignity intact.  

 

The man looked him over seriously before replying, "Um, that's a no.  Look,  I'll walk over there with you just as soon as I'm done here. I'll be quick.  Give me five minutes."  

 

Peter looked at his mentor who has explicitly told him to let him know if he needed anything and tried not to whine.  "Sir, with all due respect, I'm fifteen and not five.  I can go to the bathroom all by myself.  I don't need you to walk with me.  I swear I'll come right back."  Before quietly adding "I-I _really need to go_ "

 

Tony, pinching the bridge of his nose, rubbing his finger and thumb just under his eyes, sighed.  Of course, the kid would think he was trying to treat him like a baby.  "Kid, I am well aware that you can use the bathroom all by yourself.  At least I hope you can... because I am _not_ helping,"  he added before waving his hand around as if dismissing the thought before continuing "Anyway, what I am not confident about is you getting there and back without being cornered by someone and asked a bunch of questions... Some, of which I don't need you answering.  Now, calm down, we're going.  Just, _five_ minutes."

 

 _Oh_. Peter had not thought of that.  _Great.  Fabulous_.  This revelation had now left him trying to figure out how to tell his mentor that five minutes felt like a really long time at the moment as he was about to wet his pants.  His very expensive pants.  In a very fancy room.  In front of a lot of very affluential people.  _Great._

 

Peter was now standing behind the man, fist balled up by his sides and his leg jiggling in place.  Tony must have finally connected all the dots because he actually cut the conversation quite short and put his hand on Peters' shoulder guiding him towards where the restrooms where.  Peter taking each step as though it was going to break him.  His bladder pulsed with each step leaving him in agony and when they finally made it to the hallway, _of course_ , there was a line.  Tears sprung to his eyes when he realized he was going to have to wait even longer.  

 

Tony himself sighed when he saw the line and he cursed himself for not paying better attention to his charge.  Then he saw it.  Tears.  "Kid."  The man said incredulously "Is that tears coming out of your eyes?"  

 

"I'm pretty sure it's actually pee Mr. Stark."  The kid answered miserably before turning his body towards the wall and gently tapping his head against it repetitively while holding onto his crotch for dear life.  

 

"First of all, _Gross_.   Second of all, we both know that is not even scientifically possible- and that is not even my area of expertise.  However, I'm gonna humor you for a minute and find you to a bathroom without a line. yeah?"  With that, he grabbed Peter's bicep and started to lead him out of the hall and towards a door labeled 'Staff Only'  Peter froze as the man began to tug him through the doorway and into a smaller room with several entrances and exits to various unknown areas.

 

"Are we even allowed back here?"  Peter asked anxiously

 

"Kid, Look who you're talking to.  I do what I want.  And right now I want to get you to the bathroom that's right there"  He said while pointing to a set of doors at the end of the room.

 

Peter didn't require any further coaxing and started to follow Tony quickly through the room.  Though no more than ten steps in, he started loose control, a spurt came out dampening the front of his boxers.   Each step after was accompanied by a small spurt of urine.  Each one adding to the small dark patch that was forming on the front of his charcoal grey pants.  By the time they reached the entrance to the restroom, Peter had begun to quietly curse under his breath in panic.  He was actually  _Pissing_ his pants.  

 

Being inside of the restroom seemed to be Peter's undoing because once inside a stall, he found himself peeing full force into his slacks.   He was pissing himself directly in front of the toilet and it seemed utterly unfair because he was trying _so hard_ not to.  Despite the fact that there was now a decent sized wet patch around his crotch that was starting to spread down his left leg he continued his quest to at least _finish_ peeing into the bowl.  His efforts were somewhat rewarded as he finally got himself free, Peeing just a bit onto the floor before actually managing to aim himself into the toilet.  Then.  Then he was finally able to relax and let go like he had been wanting to do for what felt like  _hours._   

 

Tony wasn't stupid.  He knew the moment the kid had started mumbling, what he chose to believe were _not_ curse words, under his breath that he was in trouble.  All that was left to do now was to asses the damage and come up with a plan.  It couldn't be _that_ bad.  Right?  

 

Well, that's what he thought anyway until the kid came out of the stall and it was clear that no more than half of his bladder actually made it into the appropriate reciprocal.  Peter's slacks were soaking wet from his crotch down to just below his left knee.  What was worse was the kids bright red and tear streaked face.  His eyes were puffy and he looked like it was all he could do to not start completely sobbing right then and there. 

 

Tony, being Tony had no idea what to do or say, so he said the first thing that came into his head.  "Christ Kid.  You couldn't just tell me you had to go sooner?"

 

Peter looked hurt.  "I-I did.  I mean, I did tell you, like, like almost t-two hours ago or something.  Were- were y-you even listening to me?"  and now he was sobbing and wrapping his arms around his torso as he tried to self-soothe.

 

Tony was now questioning his ability to be kids mentor because he felt way out of his depth here.  He kidk had trusted him and he had  _clearly_ screwed it up .  _Shit_.  He decided that what he needed to do was whatever the _opposite_ of what Howard would have done was.  So he softened his features and started to walk towards the distraught boy.   Placing a hand on each shoulder he pulled the child into his chest and started to rub his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.  "I'm so sorry Kiddo.  I guess I really screwed the pooch hard tonight huh."  This made Peter let out a soft, wet, laugh.  _Points for Tony._  "Seriously though, Bud, this is on me and I am so sorry."

 

They stayed like that for only a few moments before Peter Pulled away and asked, "What are we gonna do. I- I can't j-just... I mean, look at me.  I-I..."

 

Tony, however, cut him off, having already made a plan.  "I already texted Happy.  He's on his way to the back door and since it's right outside this door and to the left, we should be able to get out of here without anyone seeing us.  Oh!  And he's bringing you some clean jeans and a t-shirt"

 

"Oh, o-okay.  That-That's good I guess but-but won't people notice that you're gone?"  Peter asked honestly.

 

"Probably.  I don't actually care though.  I'm Tony Stark.  I do what I want.  We already talked about this.", the man said smiling in earnest causing Peter to visibly relax. 

 

Once cleaned up and in the car, Peter sat beside his mentor never looking away from the window, even when he did finally speak.  "I'm sorry about the suit.", he said.  

 

"It can be cleaned Kiddo,"  Tony said without judgment.  

 

"I'm still sorry, though,"  Peter added, this time chancing a look in his mentor's direction.  His glance was caught by the man's eyes looking at him with... affection?  Peter didn't hold the eye contact long enough to decide before he leaned back into the window.  "Can we maybe not tell Aunt May about this?  Or- or, like, anyone.?"

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Pete.  This is totally between us... and Happy but I'm pretty sure I'm his only friend so, no worries there.", Tony had added the last part solely to rile up his driver and friend but the effort went unrewarded.  Apparently, the man had raised the privacy glass.  Probably right after they got settled into their ride.   Privacy was more than likely the right call really but maybe the kid needed a distraction too.  "You don't actually have to be home for a few hours.  What do ya say to a movie night at the Tower?"

 

"That sounds great, Mr. Stark,"  Peter said smiling.  "As long as we can watch Star Wars.  I think we're on episode I"  Peter added quickly to which his mentor just smiled fondly because that was _always_ what this kid wanted to watch; he had even insisted they watch them in the order of the release dates.

 

Tony just sat there amazed at how _good_ this kid really was.  Peter had every right to be furious with him.  He could have easily told Tony that he just wanted to go home and Tony wouldn't even have been surprised.   Instead, the kid was not only willing to allow Tony to try and make the night up to him with a Movie Night, but he seemed eager to do so.  To just forgive him and move on.  The man was sure he didn't deserve a kid this good.   But for all his thoughts all that came out was, "Sure thing, Underroos.  Star Wars it is.  Wouldn't have it any other way."  Before pulling Peter into his side, smiling when the kid melted into him.  _Huh_.  Maybe he could pull off this whole Mentor thing... 

 

 


End file.
